Reflets
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que Thranduil vient de renvoyer Thorin dans sa cellule, ce dernier est exaspéré tout autant par la réaction du nain que par la sienne.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Alors que Thranduil vient de renvoyer Thorin dans sa cellule, ce dernier est exaspéré tout autant par la réaction du nain que par la sienne.**

 **Ce court texte a été écrit à la suite de la découverte d'un fan art que m'a fait découvrir Emiliekalin et qui sert de couverture. Un très gros merci à elle.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **REFLETS**_

Thranduil pénétra dans son appartement d'un pas rapide pour cacher sa rage. Le roi des elfes sylvains était totalement hors de lui, mais il était avant tout énervé après lui-même ! Comment avait-il pu laisser les mots de ce nain le toucher autant ! Il était plus fort que cela, bien plus fort ! Il avait déjà traversé tant de choses ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas craquer ! Pas de manière aussi ridicule !

Il était Thranduil Greenwood, fils d'Oropher, le premier et le plus grand roi des elfes sylvains. Thranduil le savait, il n'avait ni l'aura, ni la force de son père, même s'il s'appliquait à se créer en permanence une prestance qui le rendait parfois froid et inaccessible même au plus proches.

Alors pourquoi avait-il craqué ?

Un frémissement de rage, puis un cri remonta en lui et l'elfe à la carrure imposante envoya balader d'un revers de la main un plateau de verre et de carafe qui traversa la pièce et heurta un grand miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Thranduil sursauta légèrement, lui-même surpris par la violence de la réaction entraînée par sa colère. Décidemment, la présence de ces nains lui entraînait des gestes stupides. Il fit deux pas et s'agenouilla, ramassant l'un des morceaux du miroir brisé dans lequel son visage se refléta. Un visage sur lequel sa magie avait cessé d'agir et qui laissait apparaître ses cicatrices béantes sur la gauche de son visage et son œil aveugle.

Thranduil frissonna. Tout à sa rage, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé réapparaître ces stigmates qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps… Depuis cet affrontement avec le Grand Serpent et il eut soudainement l'impression de ressentir la douleur de la flamme l'envelopper de nouveau. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il fit glisser les doigts sur son visage mutilé. Dans un peuple où tout se jouait sur l'apparence, Thranduil savait que ses marques faisaient de lui un monstre.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il les dissimulait. Quel elfe aurait bien pu avoir envie de se faire diriger par un monstre ? C'était impensable…

La plupart du temps, il parvenait à se cacher derrière un écran magique qu'il conservait en présence de tout le monde, même en présence de son fils. En fait, il n'y avait eu qu'une personne en présence de laquelle il avait accepté de baisser la garde. Une seule personne devant laquelle il avait accepté de craquer, de céder, de ne pas se dissimuler, de pleurer… Une personne dont la mort l'avait profondément marqué, brisant son cœur en deux et le rendant encore plus froid… Une personne qui lui manquait chaque jour et dont la présence des nains dans son palais lui rappelait comment il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Thranduil se revoyait encore demandant l'aide de ces maudits nains, bien plus à l'aise aux alentours de Gundabad que ses troupes. Il se revoyait leur offrant ce cadeau rare et précieux, en leur demandant de l'aider à sauver les siens, à la sauver… Il revoyait le sourire moqueur de ce Seigneur acceptant le cadeau, avant de le mettre hors de chez lui, avant de lui rire au nez et de lui faire comprendre que les affaires des Orcs et des Elfes ne le concernait pas.

Quelle trahison !

Le nain avait pris ces pierres, ces larmes de cristal qu'il lui avait offert le jour de leurs épousailles et avait refusé de l'aider. Thranduil avait dû faire face seul et la bataille avait été un fiasco… Un marasme de sang et de mort à travers lequel il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

C'était ça…

Cette haine qu'il avait senti grandir dès que le descendant de ce nain cupide avait mis un pied chez lui…

C'était ça…

Cette froide colère qui tourbillonnait en lui, le mettant dans une rage sombre et incontrôlable.

C'était ça…

Sa magie qui lui échappait, brisant le bouclier si durement construit et le forçant à dévoiler à ce moins que rien, les cicatrices qui refusaient maintenant de se camoufler.

C'était ça…

Cette douleur qu'il sentait violemment en lui, finissant de briser son cœur, trop éprouvé par les pertes successives.

C'était ça…

La cause des larmes qu'il voyait couler malgré lui sur ses joues alors qu'il tenait toujours le fragment de miroir à la main.

C'était ça…

Cette blessure profonde qui avait rongé sa peau comme sa douleur, finissait de ronger son âme depuis des années.

Thranduil baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait donner. Si le nain n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux et arrogant, il l'aurait sans doute aidé, mais il était comme tous les autres et le Roi des elfes sylvains refusait de l'aider, plus maintenant, plus jamais.

En chancelant doucement, il se redressa, tenant toujours fermement l'éclat de miroir jusqu'à s'ouvrir la main sans le remarquer. Du sang tâcha le sol à ses pieds, pendant qu'il bascula doucement la tête à l'arrière, le lâchant enfin.

Un frisson le fit trembler puis les cicatrices disparurent de son visage, en même temps que les sillons laissés par ses larmes. Thranduil baissa la tête, reprenant cette expression sévère qui intimidait tant ses interlocuteurs. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait comprendre les vrais enjeux de cette quête insensée.


End file.
